Changed
by malfoydragon
Summary: "The only thing permanent in this world is change." Rated M for theme of violence, though non-graphic. MPREG! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the great JK Rowling!

_You changed_

When we started they told us we wouldn't work. They told you I was too cold, too harsh, and too brutal to be with you. They told you I was a liar, a cheat, that I'd never be loyal to you. They told me you were too noble, too nice, too loving for me to handle. They told me you had too many responsibilities, the world at your shoulders; that you'd never give me a second of your wonderful time... But they were wrong.

_You changed_

At the beginning, we fought it through. We faced the rumors and ignored the glares and the taunts. We moved in together, showing them we are serious... We laughed, we smiled, and we held our hands together tightly showing them our relationship wasn't a joke...

You changed

I knew your job wasn't the easiest to handle. Auror duties can take the toll on anyone, especially with the other Death eaters still rampant. They all know what I was before. I never denied the fact that I was once a Death Eater, but we both know it was not my choice.

I tried to make a name for myself, getting my potions degree and becoming the youngest Potion master in centuries. You made your own name in the Ministry, other than the Destroyer of the Dark Lord. You became Head Auror. We were both busy; I thought we understood what we were getting ourselves into.

_You changed_

We started to fight more often, raising our voices until it echoed around the house. It was normal that we fought, especially with our tempers and our history... but you raised your arm and hit me... breaking my nose.

We both stared at each other in surprise, despite the blood trickling down my mouth and chin. You apologized, fixed my nose and promised to settle things in a calmer manner...

_You changed_

Though your promise, there was another punch after that... Another yell... Another glare... All I could do was keep my mouth shut; pretend we were fine in front of other people. Pretend we were not having problems. I kept my end of the bargain, trying to talk about our problems in a calm manner... but one mention, one word, your temper would flare. You'd shout, hit me, threaten me...

_You changed_

I'm afraid. You have started drinking heavily, and I hoped to Merlin that you'd tell me why. You started beating me worse. Sometimes I'd lay in our bed - bruised, bleeding, and my clothes torn to pieces after you roughly forced yourself on me. No one would say it was rape. It is... But no one would believe me. Just looking at you would make my stomach churn uneasily. I have stopped going out, quit my job, and stopped eating. Sometimes you'd glare for no reason and smirk as I shiver in fright. What happened? I don't understand it.

_You changed_

I've had enough of the brutality. You were at work; I grabbed my bags, quickly spelling my clothes inside them, packing all my valuable possessions. I can't take it anymore. My body was sore, my mind was blank, but my heart was hurting the worst.

You came as I was nearly out the door. I grew even paler as your eyes flashed with rage, trying to grab my bags from me. For the first time, I put up a fight. I tugged them from you, wanting to be out of your reach. I reared my hand back and gave you the strongest punch I can give in my frame of skin and bones and disapparate. The last look I saw was the shock and the realization I was longing for. But too late.

_You changed_

It's been 3 months since I last saw you. I received the owls that were begging me to come back. Some were threatening, some were tearing me inside. I loved you. Though I knew it was wrong, I still do. That wasn't the only problem I was experiencing.

I found out I was pregnant.

I had no doubt it was yours. I haven't been with anyone else besides you for years. I was four months pregnant, and I didn't even realize I was pregnant while with you. I thank whoever was out there that made the baby strong enough to endure what you did to me. Now I knew where my priorities lie. I shouldn't think about you. I have to think of the baby. My baby.

I saw Blaise and Pansy regularly now. I'm seven months pregnant, my back hurting like hell most of the time. Though I can smile, they knew you were still at the back of my mind. I can see their pitying smiles when I rub my swollen stomach, whispering as if he could hear me.

I hear a knock, pulling me out of my daze and make me get up from my couch. I open the door and the blood drains from my face, my arms going protectively over my stomach.

"Potter? What're you doing here?" I asked shakily as I stare at you. Your hair was matted, you were unshaven, and you were thinner than I can ever remember. But your eyes were bright and clear than it ever was.

"Draco, can we talk?"

At the sound of your hoarse voice, it made me want to wrap my arms around you and comfort you. "No," I snap instead. "We have nothing to talk about."

"But Blaise... He told me... We're having a baby..."

"_I'm_ having the baby, Potter. The baby has nothing to do with you. You may have contributed to complete the baby, but he's mine."

"We're having a boy?"

"_I'm_ having a boy. Were you not listening? We haven't been together for months, Potter. This baby has nothing to do with you. He's _my_ son and mine alone. You don't deserve to be a father, Potter."

"Draco, please... I'm sorry... Let me explain at least. I can't get back and change what I did... but I just want to explain."

I could see the tears stream down your face. I've only seen him cry once. "Five minutes. I'm giving you five minutes."

"Can we go-"

"No. You're explaining here, at my doorstep, and then you'll be leaving. Now you've only got four minutes."

"I don't know exactly what happened to me, Draco. I hate what I became. I know we promised we would never let anyone go between us... that we'd never let anything that anyone says bother us... But... I started receiving pictures of you and your co-worker. Remember our first fight? It was about him being too close to you."

I raise an eyebrow. Of course I remembered. That was the first time you ever punched me.

"I started receiving pictures of you together. Eating lunch together. Talking. Laughing. I grew jealous. I... You were mine..." you said as, if desperate. "I've never been in love with anyone else. You knew I have very few close friends... A few people who loved me. Most of the people I loved actually died. I was scared that you'd leave me for the other guy. I thought... I thought if you were scared... I know I was wrong, Draco... I didn't want you to leave me... but it was my own doing that made you leave."

"Too late," I say coldly. "Four minutes are up, Potter. Now leave me alone."

"Draco, please..." you plead, looking at me with tearful eyes." I can't live without you. I've stopped drinking. I swear not to hit you again. Wizard's oath. Please... Come back to me... I need you. The baby... Our son..."

"_My_ son, Potter. Get out. You've got a lot of nerve. I am not owned by anyone. You still have something to prove, Potter. You can't just come here and say you've changed for the better. Because you have already changed. You weren't the person I knew."

I move back and slam the door at your face, hearing you bang on the door and cry out my name. I can hear you sobbing; I try to stifle my own tears. You stopped knocking, but I can hear you crying outside my door, still whispering my name. I can feel my own tears trickle down the cheek, my arms protectively around my stomach. Damn my heart for still loving you despite what happened. I have never felt so weak... So vulnerable... I have never needed someone until you came along.

_I changed_

It was painful. Not as painful as the Cruciatus Curse, but all that was mental pain. A curse to make anyone hurt, but it was all in the mind. This was different. Like my insides were being torn apart.

"Push, Mr. Malfoy!" the healer encouraged.

"I... can't!" I pant out, gripping the sheets tightly. "It hurts!" My face was covered in sweat, face flushed red from pain. One healer was holding my legs open, the other trying to wipe away the sweat, one between my legs to catch the baby.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to push. The baby..."

I cry out as another contraction hit, but I couldn't push. "Harry... please get him..." I say without thinking. "Need him."

One healer ran out quickly, probably to get you. I cried out in pain as another wave of contraction hit me, tears already streaming down my face.

A few minutes later, the healer came back with you running beside her. "Harry," I choke out, reaching for your hand blindly.

"Sh... Draco, you have to push," you whispered, taking my hand and pushing my hair back. "The baby... You don't want something wrong to happen to him, don't you?"

"N-no..."

"You have to push, okay?"

I nod, crying out again as another contraction hit, but I pushed. Despite the pain, I pushed. hard. I gripped your hand tightly, feeling being torn. I can't hear anyone else. I couldn't hear the instructions of the healer. I pushed again as another contraction came. I can only hear your voice - encouraging me, whispering to my ear...

Then I heard a sharp cry of a smaller voice. The baby. Though my vision was bleary, in opened my eyes and saw the baby with a tuft of dark hair wrapped in a blue blanket. The healer smiled and handed him over, and I couldn't help but cry. I felt so weak, yet so happy. He was in my arms. So beautiful... So small... At the moment, I knew nothing would be the same.

_We changed_

"Daddy, come out and pway! Papa's making me lose!"

I laugh lightly as you and our three year old son played pretend quidditch in the backyard. I shake my head lightly and you came closer and kiss me gently on the lips. "Love you," you whisper before going back to the game.

Sometimes I wonder if I made the wrong decision. At times, I'd wake up in the middle of the night, my nightmare consisting of you beating me up again. Call it trauma, it can't be helped. Sometimes I'd flinch when you touch me and my guard was down. Like I was waiting for you to snap back and tear me down again.

I shake my head, trying to push the thoughts back. We're okay, more than okay. We have a son; soon we'd have a daughter. I place a hand over my swollen stomach, caressing her gently. No more hurt, like you promised. Though the fear and the pain I experienced, I try to forget it. We're married, we have a family. We made another promise, and you swore that you meant it. I saw the sincerity in your eyes that day, and I knew you meant it. Though the fear, I believed you.

_Everything's changed_

A/n:

Well? First time I thought of such a sad theme with a happy ending. LOL!

Bad? Good? Tell me what you think! I really love reviews!


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I know I have't been updating or writing for a while. Got a little busy. I'll be updating "A New Life" Soon. I just chose to give this one an Author's note because it's already done and I don't want to add chapters on "A New Life" that isn't really part of the story.

Much love,

malfoydragon


End file.
